Dispensing closures on containers provide a pouring orifice for the product of a size that is designed according to product type to dispense same in desired volume. In prior art closures of this type, in order to rinse the container or dispense product from it at a greater rate and volume may require the removal of the closure from the container. Many products are undesirable and potentially harmful in the hands of children if they are able to remove the closure and drink from the container or spill its contents. By having the closure affixed to the container in such fashion that it is not readily removable to provide a child safety package defeats the function of rinsing the container contents, flushing it or rapid pouring of its contents when so desired by the adult user.